Innocent parties? Yeah right
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: The Kazekage comes to the Leaf to spend time with his best friend, but an obligatory party to which Naruto is not admitted messes up their already tight schedules. Still, breaking into it turns out to be not the best idea… GaaNaru Fluff and Crack


**INNOCENT PARTIES? YEAH, RIGHT**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **The Kazekage comes to the Leaf to spend time with his best friend, but an obligatory party to which Naruto is not admitted messes up their already tight schedules. Still, breaking into it turns out to be not the best idea… GaaNaru ANBU Parties Fluff and slight Crack

**Disclaimer: **Once again, all Naruto related stuff belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the ANBU parties, those were thought up by my sister.

**Author's Note****s: **Hello dear readers! I bring you yet another GaaNaru one-shot, although this one has nothing to do with the series Swimming Lessons belongs to. This is a stand-alone and I wrote it because the idea came and I loved it too much to ignore (and it was also a good way to introduce the ANBU parties as well xD).

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto was practically jumping up and down on the same spot, excitement pumping into him in time with his feet. The sun slowly plunging into the horizon was proof of it, it was almost time for Gaara to arrive.

Three days before, the blond had been called into Tsunade's office to receive a message, one warning about the Kazekage's visit. His small mind immediately filled with joy and plans about activities he and his best friend could do together, which made the Fifth Hokage almost regret giving Naruto the information. She knew that the two ex-demon hosts had developed their relationship deeply throughout the time the Sand ninja stayed at Leaf to help rebuild it (Pain's invasion left severe marks on the cheerful village) and afterwards, when they were sent together in some missions (the presence of the Kage was needed when these missions were about assuring peace maintenance), so she was sure the whiskered young man would love to know about Gaara's arrival, but the headache now trickling over her forehead warned her that she had just released a part of Naruto that was better off sealed… The oblivious giggling blond, however, did not notice his leader's displeasure and just left the building rather smugly, spending the next three days putting his plans into action.

Now, as the moment was coming, Naruto could not avoid a smile. Kotetsu and Izumo, who lazily sat back on the chairs of their guard post, were studying the blond's behavior rather attentively, trying to figure out what was making the already excited shinobi even more hyper. But they did not dare to ask. They knew the young man enough to know about his loudness.

And while he spent these last minutes, Naruto revised the plans for the day in his head. Gaara had said he would only be able to stay for three days (Kages have many important chores to take care of and, since Temari and Kankurou were travelling with him, leaving the Hidden Sand Village just under Baki's care for longer was too much, even for the left-side-covered ninja). That meant they would have the current day for relaxing, and the next two days to show Gaara the new (and surely entertaining) shops and hanging-out spots. Naruto was happy to have witnessed (and intervened in it too) the progressive evolution of an anti-social and extremely secretive Gaara into a shy yet quite appealing and agreeable one, and he just wanted to see his behavior when they visited the new - what was its name again? – oh, pizzeria thing, for the first time. Sasuke told him (well, it was more Sai who did it, since the former wasn't still too keen on sharing his interests with the blond) that his trip there with his boyfriend had been quite pleasant and Naruto just hoped it wasn't all because of the tomato used on the many types of sauce. Besides, his stomach had been yelling for food other than the usual ramen for quite a while now…

But his trail of thoughts halted (as well as his feet) when the person he expected came into view, the bright hair almost indistinguishable from the setting sun, followed by two more people, both taller than him. Not that Naruto could make fun of Gaara's height, it wasn't like he was any taller.

Temari and Kankurou were the first to cross the gigantic gates to greet the awaiting blond, and the redhead followed right after, stopping between his siblings. Inaudible to the rest of the group, Kotetsu and Izumo let out a small realization sound. So that was why Naruto had been so glad…

Gaara smiled slightly as he dropped a small suitcase to the ground and kindly embraced his friend, the type of hug he was already used to give to him and that felt rather pleasant in his heart and arms. Naruto chuckled. The Kazekage was getting really good at those.

During that time, the other two sand siblings, always slightly surprised at their little brother's affectionate behavior, presented their apologies and went on. They too had precious people to meet. Although they were a different kind of precious.

After a few seconds, both parted slightly and the blond bluntly pushed a trail of red locks of hair away from Gaara's forehead and set his lips gently on it, not kissing it, just leaving them there until the warmth coming from the other's skin was satisfactory and he hummed in approval, then letting go of the embrace. Ever since the day Gaara died, this had been their ritual of sorts. Naruto would always want to check the redhead's temperature, terrified of ever feeling him cold and lifeless again.

A beaming Gaara was now facing him and Naruto finally spoke up, "I thought you'd never come, 'ttebayo!" he pointed at the now darkening sky, "You're late!"

"Well, a very good evening to you too, Naruto," the Sand shinobi merely replied. "And I'm the one who has conversation classes with you."

Yeah, new hugging abilities and a sense of humor.

"Oh, you know what I mean…"

"I know."

Naruto giggled and grabbed the fallen suitcase, afterwards walking with Gaara towards the center of the village. Both Kotetsu and Izumo bowed slightly at the Kazekage, who answered the greeting with a smile.

In talking silence (the kind of silence that never feels awkward and actually sounds clearer than words), the two young men arrived at Naruto's house, the small building Gaara had accepted as his own home as well. The Leaf ninja smirked as he saw his friend enter the house even before himself and lounge comfortably on the couch, a sudden sigh of relief leaving his pale face. He must be tired from the trip. Naruto sat down beside him, playfully throwing the suitcase he was still holding back at its owner, and informed, "I've put a mattress on the roof now. That way we can wake up without that annoying-as-hell pain in our backs if we fall asleep there."

Gaara chuckled, grabbing the suitcase just in time. They did spend too much time on the roof of Naruto's house, just talking about all things new that happened to them as the village moved in front of them. A huge blanket was usually their only companion when they fell asleep there (and that occurred most of the time). There was something very soothing in the company of the other that left both Naruto and Gaara extremely receptive to that state of relaxation.

"I appreciate that, Naruto," came the redhead's voice. "And I guess that's where we'll be spending the night?"

"Of course!" the blond replied, "Then I can tell you everything that's happened here and how I managed NOT to mess up in an important mission without Sakura or Sai's help and…"

But Gaara never got the chance to find out whatever more Naruto had to share with him because a loud, angry and repetitive noise banged from near the entrance door, cutting his speech off. Reluctantly, the annoyed ninja got up and grumbled his way to said noise, opening the door with the most unwelcoming glare his mind could come up with. Naruto even grimaced when a pair of severe hazel eyes returned the cold look, and a slender, feminine neck stretched up to peep at his living room, finding the redhead still lounging there, on the couch.

"As I thought, the Kazekage is here..." Tsunade stated, promptly scooping the young man in front of her out of her way and stepping inside his house. Gaara turned his head to the door when he heard his post being mentioned and Naruto began protesting when his authority was slapped in the face in his own natural habitat.

"Grandma Tsunade, what the hell, 'ttebayo? Do you mind, I was having a very nice conversation with Gaara befo..."

But once again his speech was cut off when the Fifth Hokage spoke up, with the full power of her voice.

"Gaara, I know I told you that you could spend all your time here with the brat, but it seems we have a small problem..."

Gaara's hairless eyebrows arched in worry at the woman's statement, but she was quick to shake it off.

"It's nothing serious... In fact, it's something rather annoying... To make a long story short, Jiraiya has been pestering me about resuscitating the ANBU parties" at those two words, Naruto let out a loud gasp, "and I have been always refusing. But, apparently, the jerk cannot take no for an answer and has decided to invite ALL other Kages here today, without my consent, with the promise that I will indeed reopen those parties... And I now I have to do so, or else I'll have a dangerous quarrel in hands. The leaders love this kind of parties, it seems..."

Gaara was confused. Naruto was still gasping at the news, apparently extremely excited about the whole event, but the redhead couldn't understand why... He did not know what the ANBU parties were.

Again, Tsunade seemed to have read his mind, for she went on, "The ANBU parties were famous during the Second Hokage's rule. He created them as a way to promote... physical contact between ANBUs, because since they were usually so busy with missions, they seldom had the chance to meet someone with whom they could build a family together in the future." Her words were careful and she thought before speaking, as if that were a very embarrassing subject to discuss. "The solution was the ANBU parties, where that contact was brought to the extreme," she explained.

"The extreme?" Gaara asked.

But this time it was an ecstatic Naruto to answer him, "Yeah! I've heard stories of them! There was mad dancing, and wild making out, and..."

"Let's just say..." the Fifth Hokage interrupted, "... that the environment was so inappropriate that eventually those parties were cancelled. Until now, since Jiraiya so kindly made me reopen them again... But he'll see, when I get my hands on him!"

"Oh," it was Gaara's only reply. Now he could more or less imagine why his best friend was so excited (and why he was not) about the party. "So, that means I'll have to attend to it?" There was a rather annoyed tone in his voice.

The blond woman rubbed her forehead with a hand. "I dislike this situation as much as you do, but yes, you have to go. Especially since, and this is a promise!, I will never do this again."

With this information and after taking a glance at a very eager Naruto, the Kazekage went on, "Well, then I'm taking Naruto with me." The whiskered young man's eyes sparkled at that.

"Yes, Grandma Tsunade! Please let me go too, 'ttebayo!!" he almost squealed.

Tsunade frowned as she replied loudly, "Absolutely not! Only ninja ranking Jounin or higher can attend to the party and, as you very well remember, Naruto, you are STILL only Genin!"

And while the blond folded his arms over his chest and puckered his lips in an obstinate pout, Gaara spoke up, "But, Lady Tsunade, we were supposed to spend this day together, and Naruto is as capable as any other Jounin, surely we..."

"I don't care, those are the rules, and that's your problem! I already have a ton of issues to worry about! Gaara, just make sure you go to the party and you..." an angry finger glared at Naruto, "make sure to stay out of the way!"

And, with that last warning, the Fire Country's leader turned around and left as quickly as she had arrived.

When his Hokage was at a safe distance, Naruto let out a disappointed sigh and confessed, "Aww, I was really looking forward to go, you know? Jiraiya spoke so much about the ANBU parties while we trained, and he even managed to bring them back! And you'll be there too! How am I going to miss it, 'ttebayo?!"

The Kazekage watched his best friend speak with an apprehensive look. It felt a bit weird in his chest to see him that depressed, especially knowing he could do something to erase it. And Gaara knew that he would do anything to see that sparkle again upon the blond's cerulean eyes, even entering the devil's lair the party seemed to be.

"You're not going to miss it," the redhead merely stated. "I have a plan."

* * *

From the outside, the building where the ANBU parties took place (in the past and that time too) looked sober, serious and almost dictatorial, as if a general had thrown up orders and his whole list of principles all over it. There were no windows and there was just one door, guarded by two impressive (both in appearance and aura of chakra) shinobi. No sound could be heard and people could never guess such a famous wild fest was enclosed within its walls.

Maybe that was why Gaara felt all too insecure as he walked towards the guards, like he had been ordered to. However, something was different about his looks and behavior: every two steps he would give an awkward jump and, if people paid close attention to his profile, a bizarre lump marked its presence over his stomach.

Still the redhead went on as if everything was normal and, when the guards noticed him and looked him over, the only thing they said was, "Good evening, Lord Kazekage. You seem to have put on some weight."

A surge of low giggles erupted from the swollen stomach, but a disgruntled Gaara was quick to pat it rather harshly, making it stop.

"Huh, oh, I understand that's true..." he embarrassedly replied. "You see, working in an office all the time, and I have this weakness for cookies... You can do the math..."

But before the guards could too give a reply, the giggling in Gaara's stomach transformed into something louder and more similar to snorting, and so the young leader had to save himself with, "I-I'm so sorry! The last batch of cookies didn't fall all too well, I must hurry..."

And the guards let him pass with a simple, "Oh, of course! Carry on, Lord Kazekage, it's at the end of the corridor in the left..."

The redhead nodded and ran past the two shinobi, his pace even more disorientated than before and the snorting worsening with every passing second. He was so focused on getting to the bathroom that he barely noticed the interior of the building, noting only that he had to make a lot of effort to get past all the people crowding, moving in a very peculiar way. After going through a wide room and running across the left corridor mentioned before (there were many doors on both sides of the corridor, their purpose unknown to Gaara), he stepped inside the bathroom, and immediately the lump on his stomach squirmed and made its way from underneath Gaara's Kazekage robes, taking the shape of a young, blond, blue-eyed man as he emerged. The snorting, however, still remained.

"Gee, Gaara, I didn't know you had "a weakness for cookies"! You could have come up with a better excuse, 'ttebayo," Naruto laughed.

On the other hand, the redhead straightened his clothing and replied with an incisive frown, "I was under pressure, okay? And I am not used to lying. And..." the frown sharpened, "you weren't supposed to be laughing for the plan to work perfectly!"

The Leaf shinobi slowly regained control of himself. Gaara was just very entertaining to make fun with. "Well, I guess that's alright," he finally admitted, with a long smile. "And I really appreciate you for doing this, 'ttebayo..." he ended, gently squeezing the Kazekage's arm with a hand.

Upon that last gesture, the redhead's frown could do nothing more than melt into a somewhat lovely pout and then to a friendly expression. Ultimately glad for having succeeded in bringing his best friend to the party, Gaara gently let go of Naruto's touch and beckoned him to go outside and see what exactly those ANBU parties were all about.

And, as they exited the bathroom and finally begun taking in their surroundings, a loud, addictive, rhythmic stream of sounds filled their senses, so penetrative and timely that seemed to even make their bodies and the walls around them vibrate. Gaara was both charmed and scared by the music, but Naruto merely beamed as they moved forward.

And, when they arrived at the main, wide room of the building, all the happenings merging there made the formal, somber outside prove to be just a façade, and a very deceiving one.

Gaara immediately made his official opinion of the ANBU parties: pure, raw, paralyzing shock. Tsunade's description was labeled as the greatest understatement ever made by human kind as the redhead began analyzing everything, in between Naruto's also outraged gasps, muffled by the booming music.

More than dancing, there were several groups of more than two people literally rubbing against each other in time with the music, being the music (now that Gaara could listen to it clearly) the perfect stereotype of perversion, of eroticism. Just by watching them, the Kazekage could feel his own personal space being invaded, violated and bluntly thrown out of the (inexistent) window.

More than "making out", as Naruto had so diligently said, couples were devouring each other against any surface their bodies or hands could bump into, completely oblivious to their surroundings as their bodies too slowly merged. That made Gaara slightly dizzy and nauseous, to think about that much proximity, all in one place.

But most of the people there had already discarded more or less significant parts of their own clothing, showering the entire room with shirts, headbands, pants, skirts and even items of a more personal nature, some of the couples (or other numbers followed by the suffix –some) heading towards the corridors the two best friends had just crossed. That gave the redhead a clearer idea of the activities the rooms there hosted, and served as a warning to keep him away from them.

Gaara felt completely intimidated by the environment and, after taking a quick glance at the dumbfounded blond, he assumed Naruto was as well. After a few seconds of trying (mind you, just trying!) to get over the shock, the redhead decided to take it upon himself to drag them both away from the madness.

Naruto and Gaara held hands, because they were afraid to get lost inside that ball of squirming depravation, and they began walking through the crowd, focusing on the building instead of the contents, trying to find some sort of haven for their remaining innocence.

But it all seemed to be in vain. The further they got, the more they found to make them surprised. The flashing, exorbitant, blinding lights hit their eyes directly, the noise prevented them to hear each other, but they eventually got to the opposite wall, just to find the bar, where people were doing the exact same as the ones on the dancing floor, but with the sitting and the drunken factors added to them (just imagine that). They quickly turned away and walked close to the wall, but there were many cushions and chairs aligned to them, where more people carried on with their activities.

Gaara fearfully found his own siblings in the crowd, Kankurou pleasantly probing the mouth of a very satisfied Sakura with his own and Temari making Shikamaru move in a way neither the two young men knew he could. Among many things, he noted that both of the Sand ninja's companions were only Chuunin and were still there, so Naruto wasn't the only intruder.

The blond himself found acquaintances of him behaving completely differently to their normal composure. Kakashi was very, very busy taking actions he'd rather not describe on a half-naked Genma, with a very interested Tenzou nearby probably wondering whether he should join them or just keep watching. Neji was the one on the music stereo, playing the DJ, but the look upon Tenten's face made Naruto sure that the Byakugan carrier's activities would (very) soon be interrupted. Gai sped right past them followed by one (or was it two?) other shinobi, yelling something about "watering your lotus" and "explosions of youth" as he went. Sasuke and Sai were so entangled in each other that it was difficult to set one apart from the other, which made Naruto believe that it was probably just a test to see how much they were alike (with some disgust, the blond noticed a small jar with a red content on the Uchiha heir's hand, one he remembered seeing around the pizzeria). Shizune and Anko were happily sharing a lot of dumplings, but in a way that required not much of their own effort but much more of the other's.

Now in panic, Gaara pulled Naruto away from the terrific scenery and began looking elsewhere, finding that the sinful building had a second floor. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes and saw a set of special five chairs leant against the wall up there, but he soon noticed that those were the Kage chairs, and the leaders were pretty much leading their people in that scenario from there too. Naruto was the one to feel Tsunade's absence from the red chair of the set (the blue chair was empty too, since Gaara was with him), but even before he could begin wondering where the fearsome kunoichi had gone, he found her, unfortunately.

Clearly drunker beyond anyone's control, the ruler of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was right in the middle of the dance floor, moving her body not only in synchrony with the music but also with the body she was completely attached to, Jiraiya's body, drinking from his mouth as if her life depended totally on it. When Tsunade had protested about what the ex-toad sage would see when she got her hands on him before, neither of the two men thought it would be that lustful expression upon her face.

Feeling completely alone inside the mayhem, Naruto and Gaara headed towards the exit as a last resort, but even that option failed them, for a huge group found it a good idea to use that space as a stage to yet another scary joint activity.

The two ex-Jinchuurikki felt at lost as to where to run to now, so they decided to return to the first place they went to: the bathroom. Fortunately, they found it vacant and much quieter than the rest of the place (although the music still sounded rather clearly), so they were both able to sit down exhausted on the floor and lean their backs against the tiled wall.

After a few seconds of just letting all the chaotic emotions subside, Naruto spoke up, his voice a bit scratchy and wheezy, "I-I'm sorry, Gaara... I... I never knew these parties were this... weird... I would never make you get me in here if I had known..."

But the redhead absent-mindedly shook his head, "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm actually very happy to have you here. I wouldn't have survived without it."

The blond chuckled at that last statement and let his head rest upon his best friend's shoulder, noticing that it somehow helped the most traumatizing images to fade away. The Kazekage himself moved closer to the blond, finding that kind of intimacy tender and soothing, and he did not prevent a feeling of curiosity to creep over him, one that made him wonder if THE OTHER kind of intimacy was as scary as it looked or if it could be as soothing and tender as this one.

Now that the muffled sound of music didn't bewilder him, Gaara allowed himself to give that curiosity further thought. All the people he had found throughout the building, people that were known for their integrity and good judgment (his own siblings among them), seemed very pleased to be that close to their precious people and, among all the disgust he felt while watching them, the redhead found something that managed to appeal to him too. He imagined whether he would have the same satisfied look if he shared those moments with his own precious person, the blond peacefully (and also a bit absent-mindedly) resting upon his shoulder. Because Gaara knew, for quite a while now, that no one other than Naruto could ever make him want any kind of that sort of intimacy.

On the other hand, Naruto followed a very different line of thought. His mind was wandering somewhere else as well, but dwelling in more depressing grounds. Having seen most of his friends enjoying themselves at that ANBU party made him understand that he was the only one without someone to enjoy it too. Not only the teachers but also the younger ones as well as the other shinobi who weren't there (like Kiba, Hinata or Lee) had found someone to whom they could bare their soul, and only Naruto was left alone.

All of a sudden, however, one more noise joined the music, a much smoother and lower one, but a noise nonetheless. The Leaf ninja was the only one to notice it and, as he turned his head to the floor, he saw it was Gaara's left foot the noisemaker, which seemed to be involuntarily tapping the floor according to the beat of the dance music. Naruto found himself grinning widely at the foot, as a strong realization had just hit him.

No, he was never left alone.

He had always had his friends, of course, but even if they ever grew apart from him, the blond was sure that this person would never leave his side.

How could he have forgotten Gaara? Gaara, who lived all his infancy with no one but his inner demon to talk to. Gaara, who accepted him as an equal, even when his only purpose was to kill all humans beside himself. Gaara, who had learned from him, of all people, how to become a better person. Gaara, who held onto the teachings he gave him to defeat the same inner demon. Gaara, who he was so glad to have brought back to life. Gaara, who had helped him bring Sasuke back. Gaara, who wasted no time and became his best friend as soon as possible. Gaara, who put up with everything about him the others would complain about endlessly. Gaara, who would never refuse a favor from him or let him down. Gaara, who remained by his side, even when his favor had been stupid, just like now.

Gaara...

... to whom he now wanted to give at least just a small splinter of all the happiness he had given him all along.

Now grinning even more widely, Naruto spoke, his voice rough from the long silence, "Did you know your foot is dancing?"

The blond felt the redhead suddenly abandon his own dimension of thinking and focusing his jade stare on his moving foot. He looked rather surprised when he replied, "Oh. It is."

Naruto giggled and went on, "Does that mean YOU want to dance too?"

Gaara tilted his head to the side so he could look at his friend. Had Naruto just read his mind? Upon some reflection, the now softer music was indeed quite inviting. "Maybe..."

At that, the Leaf Genin spoke no more and languidly stood up, then reaching out a rugged, tanned hand for the redhead to hold.

"Let's go, then..." he merely suggested, the smug, inviting smile upon his lips reflecting the realization that had come to him a bit earlier.

Gaara immediately brought a pale, silky hand closer to the other one in a reflex, but before he did anything else, he asked, "B-back there?"

But Naruto shook his head, the hand unmoving. "No. We stay here. At least no one can see us and we can't see anybody."

The Kazekage was pleased with the other's logic and nodded, trustfully grabbing hold of the tanned hand and pulling himself up. But when both were standing, they remained absolutely still.

"I..." Gaara began, "I can't really dance like them. I only know those boring ballroom dances..."

Naruto merely giggled, holding the Sand ninja's right hand with his left one and placing the other hand on Gaara's left shoulder, where his head had rested before. "It's okay, we can start with those."

The redhead nodded with a kind smile and set his free hand just above Naruto's right hipbone. And, after seeing that everything was ready, the two best friends began dancing.

The rhythm of the music was quick and that particular dance was meant for slower tunes, but the two of them clumsily managed to make it work. As time went by, however, less and less effort was needed for things to run smoothly, because Naruto quickly infused the Kazekage with his rather large repertoire of more lively dance moves and Gaara was quite receptive to them, and a fast learner, and their dance soon became something both elegant and alive, tender and fierce. Soon enough, the redhead was moving his arms in a way quite similar to his sand jutsu moves, his hips were rocking gently in time with the blond's and a long, warm, pleasant feeling pushed the corners of his lips up in a genuine, beautiful smile. Naruto had never seen the Wind Country's ruler behave (or smile) quite like that, and his happiness doubled every time Gaara let out an amused chuckle, making him laugh out loud.

After their dance received that wilder edge, however, Naruto began wanting from the depths of his heart to move closer, to approach that other beautiful body, to carry on with their explorations of intimacy. And the redhead gleefully complied, not turning their movements into something like the ones who danced outside, but into something deeper, more intense, more meaningful.

And, before the two of them could notice, their faces were drifting millimeters away from each other, green and blue pools of fire and wide, gorgeous smiles of affection moving in unison, making it all too easy for Gaara to bring both his long, lean hands to Naruto's cheeks, right below his whiskers, and close the distance between them, kindly brushing the skin of his lips over Naruto's. It was the blond, however, who tentatively merged their mouths further and transformed that shy close contact into their very first kiss, wrapping his arms around the Kazekage's waist as he felt his entire body shiver in both cold and heat, his mind spin in both confusion and sheer certainty, his heart falter in both feeling and passion.

It probably wasn't the most beautiful and well-executed kiss the two shared, but it had been their first one, the one that opened the door to so many possibilities beyond it. It was also the one that made all the shyness fade away, the one that renewed and strengthened Naruto's desire to make Gaara happy that night. The one that allowed the two of them to take an important step forward.

Naruto realized, right after that first kiss began, that his desire and willingness to be that intimate with Gaara gave Gaara the wings his curiosity needed to soar over new skies, to let the redhead show just how much he cherished him and wanted to give him pleasure. The first kiss eventually evolved into a second, a third and a fourth one and the blond found himself melting, surrendering to the Kazekage's care and ministrations.

Gaara couldn't believe that the Leaf shinobi had taken that initiative, but he would not let it go to waste, and he was definitively going to prove to Naruto that he could be all he ever wanted and, most importantly, needed.

As their hands moved to bring them closer, to run over the areas of the others' bodies that still needed exploration, care and attention, their heads had also arranged a movement on their own, allowing them to deepen the kiss and add more important elements to it. Naruto lavished as he tasted Gaara's tongue and was reminded of exotic worlds with overwhelming erotic environments, Gaara inwardly chanted in complete bliss as his starving skin practically trembled under Naruto's warm hands, snaking beneath the Kazekage's attire.

At one point, a strong, stinging, painful desire welled up where their stomachs were supposed to be and urged them to do something – anything – to make their contact so close that all that desire could do was melt into pleasure inside them, and wash over them, and swallow them completely.

Naruto half-opened his eyes just to relish at the priceless glow upon Gaara's jade orbs and, being obliged to pull apart to catch his so much needed breath, he drew lines with his lips upon the redhead's nose, cheek, chin and neck. Feeling each gentle touch as if it were the first one, the Kazekage spoke in a rough, erratic voice, begging more than asking, "N-Naruto... can we... can we please go somewhere else? I want... I want this to be... just us..."

The blond, having halted the kissing to Gaara's slight displeasure, merely closed his embrace around the other one and replied, "Take us home... Use your sand..."

Gaara felt a bit stupid for not having remembered that detail earlier, but he was quick to obey and transport them both to the bedroom he knew so well, inside a whirlpool of sand.

The two men saw the cold, tiled walls of their surroundings turn into the welcoming and soft walls of Naruto's bedroom, and they landed painlessly on the blond's bed, the blond himself laying down comfortably on his back while the redhead crawled to eagerly reestablish their proximity, right on top of Naruto.

Now that the pressure, the music and the loud rhythm were so far away, all that was left was the well of emotions still begging to be broken down, and two shinobi ready and willing to comply with it, taking their time doing so.

Among renewed kissing and touching, soon clothing began being gently taken away, leaving whole new body parts exposed to caring eyes and hands, making the ache in their stomachs sharper. As Gaara ran his thin fingers all over Naruto's toned, sun-blessed torso, he whispered a soft, "You're so beautiful..." to him, which made Naruto himself wash all of Gaara's creamy skin with hungry kisses, the tingling from the blond's own "No, YOU are beautiful..." whimpers ripping low, needy moans from the redhead's lips.

As time went by, more of their bodies was gradually revealed to their lovers and explored and cherished by them, and both discovered the sweetness of being all over each other, in a different, much more endearing dancing rhythm.

And, as even more time went by and there was no longer any fabric-made items preventing their bodies from merging completely, Gaara took upon himself the challenging task of pouring all the pleasure he could come up with all over Naruto's senses, of always keep reminding him that he would never be alone or forsaken, of bringing them so close to the brink that the slightest shiver sent them overboard, a thing that happened over and over and over again all throughout the unique night, both under Gaara's and Naruto's supervision.

Naruto found out that there was nothing more arousing than hearing his name in Gaara's voice right before their plunge into the abyss of pleasure, Gaara discovered that nothing could ever make his heart twitch and falter quite like the long, thorough kisses Naruto laboriously laid all over his flawless abdomen.

All in all, it was a night of discovery, growth and evolution.

A night about finding out what their bond was truly meant to be.

* * *

Again, the thing that interrupted the two shinobi's connection on the next morning was an angry, loud array of bangs on the door.

Naruto half-woke up (since he was already half-awake) to that noise, and found his uncovered body wrapped in two very lean, smooth and white arms before he could remember how to react to a knock on the door. Then, he reluctantly left that sweet, sweet haven, but not without pressing gentle kisses to two dark and sleepy eyelids, not even bothering to cover the comfortable nudity of his body before he headed to the door.

Again, the Fifth Hokage's furious glare was awaiting him when the blond opened the door, but that time Naruto's only reply was the completely satisfied look upon his face.

Tsunade, so less inclined to give him such a pleasant greeting (and Naruto could see that all the alcohol she had last night was surely affecting her), immediately noticed the Genin's attire (or lack of it), and found her worse nightmares come true in front of her.

"I can't believe it, Naruto!" she exploded. "I can't believe you actually did something so stupid!"

But the blond, still in blissful silence, merely turned around from the door, giving his leader a very good view of his rather interesting bottom, and headed towards the room he came from.

Which was quite a good idea, because immediately a desperate, "Naruto...?" could be heard from there, in a voice the blond had had the pleasure to hear playing the most beautiful notes all over the previous night.

The female Hokage immediately followed after the blond to continue her lecture, and entered his bedroom just in time to see him re-enter his bed and resettle himself amidst the protective arms of the Kazekage, who seemed now fully satisfied with the whiskered man's return.

"It's okay, Gaara... I'm back. It was just Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto explained, returning to his state of half-sleep.

At this, a very overwhelmed Tsunade watched the redhead's oh-so-gentle look turn to her, greet her with a smile and a, "Good morning, Lady Tsunade. What can we do for you today?"

She did not know what to reply at first, but then her initial purposes rang in her head and she carried on, "Well, first of all you can explain me how THIS has happened! It was a lack of responsibility to leave the party just like that and I will have to explain why one of MY Genin was attending to it and why I let him SPEND THE NIGHT with the Kazekage and not with them!"

Her brilliant speech fell on deaf ears, though, for the two young men were too focused making the other comfortable in each other's embrace to care about the anger in Tsunade's words. Angry Kages seemed like the least important problem in the world to them. But the Fifth Hokage wasn't letting them get away with it.

"So?" she insisted. "What kind of random madness made you do this?"

Gaara, reopening his eyes, felt the urge to ask the older woman about her "little adventure" with the perverted toad sage, but decided against it as he replied, running a hand over Naruto's golden locks, "It was not random madness, Naruto. I have been in love with you for some time now."

And the smiling blond, molding his hands into the redhead's bubbly cheeks, added, "And I realized I loved you too, Gaara."

So, finally understanding that the two young men weren't going to take her warnings seriously (and Tsunade herself slightly flailing at the adorableness of the whole situation), the Fifth Hokage let out an impatient sigh and impulsively left the room with no further speeches. The last thing she heard before leaving the house was Naruto saying, "Don't forget to shut the door after you go, Grandma Tsunade, 'ttebayo!" and she slammed said door right on his cheerful tone, knowing now that she would nominate Naruto the next Hokage very, very soon just to see how he would deal with his own mess...

As for Gaara and Naruto, the rest of their three days together went according to the blond's initial plan with certain delicious details added, especially when talking about their visit to the pizzeria and the Sasuke/Sai-inspired whole new uses they could come up for the tomato sauce.

* * *

That's it :D

It's finally over and it's huge!

I really loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed it!

kathlaida-princess logging out...


End file.
